


The Lonely Little Cow

by aaronburrbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Chastity Device, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Light Angst, M/M, Micropenis, Milking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronburrbitch/pseuds/aaronburrbitch
Summary: Based on a role play I didAt age 9, Tim was abducted by a witch, and his body underwent several transformations, making him barely human. He's forced to feed her and pleasure her......until one day an adventurer slays the witch and makes the now part 18 year old human, part animal his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic, so it may not be very good, but I had to write it. It gets very smutty, and has some elements of bestiality because of the nature of Tim. 
> 
> ...also this is messed up af, so enter at your own risk. It starts off a cheesy fairy tale, but it is not such

POV-Third Person

At one moment in time, the lives of two people as different as is possible within the same species are about to change. As the long-haired, rogueish adventurer combats a witch for a bounty, the witch's slave cowers in darkness and filth, whimpering at the sounds of clashing metal.

Having defeated the witch, the bold adventurer steps over her corpse and into her cave. He passes through several winding corridors before finding the damp, dark main chamber of the cave. The slave shifts on his bed of straw at the sound of feet hitting stone. As the adventurer lights a torch, his eyes catch on the small, round figure curled in on itself and staring in apprehension at him.

"Oh. Hello there, boy. Looks like that witch had a pet." He says, smirking.

Terrified by this, the slave calls for his mistress, she's cruel, but at least he knows what to expect, "Mistress Helen!!!"

"The witch is dead, little one, you're coming with me." And with that, the younger promptly passes out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback, POV-Tim, 9 years

I skip worry-free through the woods, looking for berries. Instead, I find an angry and vindictive witch. I am down on the forest floor after a spell collides with my back.

When I awaken in a cool, moist cave, the transformation has already begun. After several pitiful attempts at escape are foiled by the witch, I am resigned to sit chained to the wall and watch as my body becomes unrecognizable. My belly grows and grows, eventually developing teats and becoming an udder. My chest, too, loses its thinness as I grow breasts, and large ones. Because of the chastity cage I'm forced to wear, in addition to the spell, my prick only grows to 1.5 inches flaccid. Out of my head sprouts velvety cow's ears, and out of my rump, a tail. For the next 9 years, the elf abuses me and uses me for milk and her pleasure. I am forced to sleep on a course, rough bed of hay, and simply endure my pain til Mistress Helen kills me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present Time, POV-Alexander

I gaze down at the passed out form of the small creature, and take in his soft features. He looks very uncomfortable laying on the filthy straw, with tight cuffs around his neck and wrists. I truly had not intended to scare him so. Sighing, I reach into my pack and pull out my lockpicking kit, and set to work. I decide to leave the chastity cage until he's awake, because he doesn't need a random guy feeling up his cock while he sleeps. I gently lift the slumbering form into my arms and head for the exit of the cave...

A/N: Sorry this was short, future chapters are planned to be longer

 


	2. The Journey pt 1

POV-Alexander 

As I stepped out into the glaring sunlight, the figure in my arms shifted, before fully awakening. He sat up quickly, looking around at his surroundings curiously.

"Hello, again, little one. I'm sorry if I came off as threatening."

With a quiver in his voice, the cow boy replies, "O-Okay, umm, where are we? And can you put me down, sir?"

"We just left the witch's cave and are heading towards my house on the other side of this forest. And please, just Alex." I gently place him on the ground, but after a few minutes of walking, it becomes apparent that nearly a decade of being chained to the same spot has degraded his muscles. As he once again comes close to falling, I sigh and pull him over to sit on a log. I pull off my shirt and hand it to him. "Here, wear this, and allow me to carry you. I fear if you walk another step, you will collapse." 

He glares appraisingly at me, and then pulls on the shirt. I plant my hand on his back and his bare thighs, lifting him into my arms. "Just settle back, princess, I'll get us home safe, my horse is up ahead." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POV-Tim 

As this giant man removes his shirt and offers it to me, I hesitate. Why is this stranger being kind to me? Especially as my inability to keep a decent walking pace is definitely slowing him down. He should demand I walk faster, or just give up and kill me. But he doesn't. Instead, he offers me his own clothing and insists on carrying me. This man, my new master- for he is, since he slayed the witch- is a puzzle to me, showing far too much kindness. 

However, despite his strange personality, I cannot deny that he's attractive. My taste may be altered because the only man I've ever met was my father, but I doubt it. Now that he is carrying me (again, why?), I can take full advantage of the chance to ogle his bare chest. The tattoos along his muscles draw my eyes. I am sorely tempted to ask him about them, but is that rude? Perhaps they are there for someone he lost? Who am I to pry into my savior' s personal life, which I don't even know my role in. So I settle for silence.

After nearly an hour of awkward silence accompanying the journey through dense woods, my master, Alex, let's out a sigh and swears.

"Fuck. It looks like my horse was stolen, or ran off. Well, looks like I'll be carrying you all night and the day after to get to my house in decent time." He adjusts his hands and the feeling of calloused fingers brushing my backside nearly made me miss what he said next: "Since it'll be awhile before we get there, feel free to sleep, princess." And there was that name again. Princess. Like I, a disgusting creature that is not even human could be beautiful and royal. 'This man is too strange!' I think, nodding off against his chest. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV-Third

And so it was for nearly five hours as Alex carried Tim through dense vegetation. What broke the monotony was the finding of a stream with a nearby felled log. It was then that Alex set up camp, having walked all night. He gently set the cowboy on the log after covering it with a blanket, and then he set about making breakfast while the younger slept.

When Tim awoke, it was with a start and a glance around at his surroundings. He'd been sure that his rescue by the kind hearted, handsome adventurer had been nothing but a dream, so when the sight of a stew cooking over a log fire in the middle of the forest greeted him, he couldnt help but smile.

Looking around for his new master, the boy spotted a pair of pants hanging on a branch near the stream they were camped by, accompanied by rough leather boots. He went to investigate, wondering why Alex was wandering around in the nude. As he approached the stream, a terrible thought came to him. Perhaps a monster had eaten Alex and left his clothes? And now it was waiting for him?! With this thought in mind, he attempted to flatten himself against a bush, and he edged around it to see the fate of his master, prepared for the worst. What he did  _not_ expect, however, was the sight he found: in a larger pool in the stream, Alex was bathing and sunning. Lithe muscles and long limbs relaxed in the coolness of the water, eyes shut. As he marveled at the sight, he unconsciously moved towards it. Then, there was a snapping sound. He had stepped on a twig. Alex's eyes sprang open, and Tim knew he had been caught.

 He jumped back behind the bush as Alex sought his sword. Still dripping wet and completely nude, he left the pool and began to look around for the source of the noise, expecting to be attacked at any moment. Tim was shaking, wondering if- no, how badly- he would be punished for looking. Though he did not realize it, his movements also affected the bush, and it was quaking as much as he was. Alex crept up behind it, and then jumped in front of the other, sword at his throat.

"Boy! Damn, you startled me! Why are you out here? Did you want a bath? I would too after being in that cave for so long." As he spoke, his voice changed from sharp and tense to his usual soft, relaxed tenor.

Tim gulped, startled and frightened. He blinked back tears of fright and slowly nodded his head, grateful for the excuse.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm sorry that I scared you, little one. Here, allow me to help you into the pool." He gently removed his shirt from the other's plump torso and carefully lifted him into strong arms. When both men were sitting contentedly in the water (Tim had found a ledge to perch on so he didn't have to worry about sinking), Alex handed the bar of soap to Tim, averting his eyes as he did so. But, of course, Tim took this the wrong way.

"Am I that ugly to look at?" He wondered in a small, quiet voice as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"What? No, of course not. You're beautiful, I just thought you would like some privacy." Came Alex's quick reply

The cowboy, for his part, snorted at the declaration of his supposed beauty. Surely his master was just trying to be nice. No one could find him beautiful. Or so he thought. When asked the previous question, Alex had been startled into giving a completely truthful answer. He found the smaller man beautiful, completely so from the tips of his velvety ears to the bottoms of his toes. 

When they had finished bathing, both dried off and redressed in what they had been wearing. As Alex checked on breakfast, Tim took the opportunity to look again at his reflection in the water. 'Beautiful. Pfft. Him?' he questioned, hating the way his body was, all curves and softness. They ate breakfast, and soon they were on the road again: Alex walking and Tim napping in his arms.

Around nightfall that day, they stopped to set up camp. Even though Alex had wanted to travel through the night, Tim insisted that he rest, while Tim kept watch...


	3. The Journey pt 2

POV-Third 

As Alex slumbered on the ground, Tim stirred the coals of their campfire while he watched his master sleep (He refused to think of him as anything else in his head). Watching the rise and fall of that strong chest, Tim was oblivious to the rustling coming from the trees behind them. When the hungry wolf, set on finding dinner in the chubby teen, no one was the wiser. 

He pounced, toppling Tim over the log he was sitting on, heavy paws digging uncomfortably into his swollen breasts and udder. Alex awoke at the shriek of pain coming from his young companion. He drew his sword and charged at the beast, knocking it off of the poor cow boy before it could sink its teeth into ample flesh. The adventurer stood tall, in a perfect fighting stance with his gleaming sword pointing at the wolf. 

"Tim. Get back, it'll be okay, but let me handle it." As Tim shakily complied, Alex lept again at the wolf. After a fierce battle, the beast lay dead in a pool of blood. His opponent stood, breathing heavy and bleeding from a gash on his arm, but very alive. 

"Master Alex!" Came a voice, he'd nearly forgotten that the innocent, younger man was watching.

'Fuck, I've probably scared him aga-' he thought, but was cut off by a warm, round body crushing against him in a hug while pudgy arms encircled him.

"I-I was scared that you would die," Tim half-sobbed, "That animal was so big and scary, and you saved me from him!" he completed now fully sobbing and pressing his face into Alex's chest. 

"Hey, princess, I'm okay and no one's ever gonna hurt you while I'm around," he said, wrapping his arms around small shoulders. After a few minutes, he drew back, and held Tim at arm's length. "I saw that you were in pain when it pounced you. Are you okay?" He asked, gently cupping one of Tim's sore breasts. 

"It just hurt really bad because usually the witch mi-milks me once a week, but she hadn't when you rescued me, so I'm sensitive..." he trailed off, embarrassedly. He loathed talking about the facts of his body he couldn't change: like the fact that he needs milking, no matter how much he hates it.

With a concerned look Alex thought for a moment, brows furrowed. Then his face brightened with an idea: "Tim, baby, I know it's very personal, but would you allow me to milk you? I will be very gentle, and I think it would relieve some of your soreness."

He watched several emotions play across Tim's face, before it settled on a determined expression. "Okay, if you promise to be gentle." He removed Alex's shirt from his chest, careful to not let it brush over his tender nipples.

Alex knelt down in the door, ignoring the pain on his arm to service Tim's needs. Maintaining eye-contact to monitor his emotions, he lowered his head to the swollen teats. Tim was confused, why hadn't he taken them in his hand, yet? His answer was found when Alex's mouth gently encompassed one in his mouth. 

As he suckled gently on one teat, Tim moaned and milk began to flow into Alex's  mouth, a sweet warm taste flooding his senses. When he felt that teat was spent, he moved on to the next. As he continued to suck, Tim became embarrassed because his cocklet was trying to grow in its cage. Noticing this, Alex reached down to undo his cage.

Before he could do so, however, Tim stopped him with a, "Please, sir, leave it on I feel weird without it," interrupted by moans. And so Alex continued at his task, which he was really starting to enjoy. He relished the taste as the second teat began producing, barely containing a moan, himself. By the time the adventurer had finished his suckling of the teats, both men were panting messes. 

Alex reached his arms out, and Tim contentedly sat between them as strong legs carried them both to the stream for a final bath before setting off. Within the first mile, Tim was asleep again; it seemed that the milking had exhausted him. Alex smiled fondly down at the beautiful creature napping in his arms as he trekked along.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV-Alex

As I walked along the forest, I got wrapped up in the feeling of such life around me. I always was in awe of the spirit of the forest, but today it was the enchanting creature dozing in my arms. 

From the moment I saw him, I was drawn to him. After the events of last night, I feel closer to him than ever. Even though we met only two days ago, it feels like I have known him forever, and I am already beginning to love this man. He seems to believe that he is ugly. I often saw him glaring at his reflection while we bathed. But I, I saw him for what he is, the most handsome person I have ever laid eyes on. 

We traveled like this for several more hours before the trees began to thin, and a path appeared. I decided to stop for a midday snack, and maybe a nap. I hadn't gotten much sleep before the wolf attack, and none after. Setting him down and gently shaking his shoulder, I woke Tim. Big brown eyes fluttered open as he took me in before his lips upturned in a smile. 

"Hey, baby, we're getting really close, so I decided to stop for a rest and some food, 'kay?" I asked. When he nodded, I reached into my pack and pulled out two apples, tossing one over. I watched as he looked confusedly at it before biting in with a crunch.

"Mmm," he hummed in delight, " I'd forgotten how good these are because Mistress Helen only ever fed me gruel." He finished his apple and happily licked the juice from his lips. I smirked, reached into my bag, and pulled out another apple. His eyes grew wide as I tossed it too him, probably surprised at being fed again. That'd be another thing I need to fix, get Tim eating healthy 3 meals a day.

Soon, we were back on the trail, me carrying him as always, but this time he looped his arms around my shoulders to take some of his weight off of me. Feeling very excited about showing Tim exactly how beautiful I find him, I suddenly, I get an idea.

"Hold on tight, baby boy. We only have a couple of miles left and I'm running 'em." I give his thighs a squeeze before taking off running. As we near the village that is down the road from my manor, my baby starts to squirm.

"Is this Engleton?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Um, yeah. You know the place??"

"My mother and I used to live here before, before..." He trailed off sadly as my brows raise. I didn't know this was the village he came from, and was wondering who his mother was. 

Then, as we walk the streets of the town towards my house, people start to notice Tim and I. I should mention that I'm kinda the Lord of the area, but I mostly spend time with my people in their villages. Seeing me shirtless isn't anything new, but shirtless carrying a half dressed young man? That was new to them. As the crowd starts to grow, a woman breaks away from it and runs towards us. I recognize her as Elaine, a widow from the town who I remember had lost a child... Could it be?

"Timmy?"

"Mama!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kinda short again, but I felt like it was a good place to cut off


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I've been so long updating, I've been running a lot lately. Also, my internet is being an asshole, so
> 
> Also sorry for all of the tense shifts, I'm very tired writing this, I'll probs fix it later

POV-Tim

As master Alex carries me through the crowd, I feel several sets of eyes on me. Ashamed of my appearance, I slouch down and try to conceal my udder and tiny cocklet with my hands. The stares intensify, bringing with them a large crowd. I try to make myself as small as possible, before I feel a reassuring squeeze on my thigh.

When I turn my head to smile at Alex in gratitude, I notice a woman break away from the group. I dimly recall her face from my early childhood, could it be?

"Timmy?!" She calls out running towards us.

"Mama!" I called back, sitting up straight in Alex's arms and opening up my arms for a hug. She obliges, wrapping me in a tight bear hug. I can tell the man carrying me is becoming uncomfortable because he gently sets me down on the ground.

As Mama and I broke apart she holds me at shoulder length to examine me. She smiled, despite my odd appearance and transformation, tears glistening in her eyes. Then, they flit over to my savior, and her brows crease before she turned back to me.

"Timmy, I never thought I'd see you again! What happened to you? And how did you end up with the lord of all people carrying you home?" She asked rapid fire.

Lord? 

As I made eye contact with him, I gave Alex a questioning look. He had the good graces to look abashed as he gave me a shrug. I continued to watch his form as he began speaking with Mama. Now that I was looking for it, I could easily see the signs of a more formal upbringing: excellent posture, head held high, exuding confidence, etc. However, as I was observing him, I'd apparently missed all of the conversation between Alex and my mother except for the end.

"I'm sure it's lovely, Madame. And please, just call me Alex," he told her, before returning his gaze to me. He quirked an eyebrow in a nonverbal question. As I nodded, he walked over and gently scooped me into his arms. I felt Mama's eyes on us, but pretended I didn't as we walked down the lane to her house. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV-Elaine

As overjoyed as I was at seeing my baby again after all these years, I've got to admit- the circumstances are very weird. In all of the scenarios I'd dreamt up, none of them featured a tubby, cow like figure between boy and man. 

I also never thought that it would be Lord Alexander that brought him back to me.  My gaze flickered over to them as we walked, and I was greeted with yet another surprise. I watched as my boy dozingly nuzzled into the strong muscle of Lor- no, Alex's- chest. Even more alarming was how the other responded, resting his head on Timmy's in a gesture of closeness before lifting it again.

When we reached my house, I was once again made aware of how small it probably looked to Alex. But he said nothing of it as he walked in, carrying my son like a bride in his arms. I pull out several mugs, fill them with tea, and zit to hear their tale. 

Timmy begins to recount his capture and imprisonment, sitting on Alex's lap. As I listen, I wonder what it is between the two. Though they say they only met a few days ago, they're more comfortable together than most couples that I've seen. Soon, the tall, muscular man joins in the telling, speaking of his battle with the witch. Eventually, the stories merge, and they are alternating speaking like an old married couple.

After the conclusion, I nearly break down with grief. My poor baby, being stuck with that witch and then our lord. He acts nice, but what was he like when they were alone? I can tell that they left out some parts of the story, and I wonder if he hurt Timmy.

I pull Timmy into the kitchen, under the pretense of wanting assistance in the cooking. Alex also offers to help, but I want my son alone, so I politely refuse.

As soon as we are alone, I turn to my baby. 

"Timmy, honey, I'm so sorry about what happened with the witch and after it, but you're home now, you're safe." I try to reassure him.

"What do you mean, after?" He asks.

"Well, I mean, having to travel with our meatheaded lord. I noticed that you left out some of the story, and I wanted to tell you: I know that he raped you or hurt you some other way. It's okay, Timmy Baby. You'll be safe here with Mama. Or we can move."

"Mama! He never! Alex would never, ever hurt me! He has done nothing but care for me since he found me. He carried me for two whole days, while I did nothing but rest! The only bit I omitted was when I was spying on him bathing, okay?! He doesn't know about that, and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Aww, honey, look at you, you don't have to hide what happened and defend him."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MOTHER HE NEVER HURT ME, AND I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU THINK HE HAS! HE IS THE KINDEST PERSON I KNOW, AND HE WOULD NOT LAY A FINGER ON ME!" 

" Young man! No one who lives in my house will raise his voice at me! Now go make your excuses and tell him you never want to see him again. Then go to bed, you're grounded."

It's at that point that the interfering bastard walks into the kitchen. "Umm, I hope I'm not intruding, but I heard my name and shouting?"

I open my mouth to tell him off for hurting my baby and for sticking his nose into family business, when I'm interrupted.

"Alex! May I please stay with you for a while?" My poor, victimized son asks his abuser. 

"No, son, you're staying away from that awful man!" I reply, not caring that the bastard can hear me. 

He glares at me and responds, " Madame, Tim is an adult and he can choose where he lives. I, personally would be delighted if he would stay with me at the manor. Additionally, I would remind you that 'that awful man's is not only the Lord of your lands but the man who saved your son's life. Your son, who I care deeply for and would never do the things that you are implying I have!"

After this defense, Timmy, my baby boy, chooses this ass over me. He walks over and stands by him. They even have the nerve to hold hands as they leave. As I slam the door, I deliver one last statement. A warning to never come near my house again, and a disownment of Timothy. I slide down the door and begin to cry, my poor baby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV-Alex 

After hearing the slam and disownment, I look down at Tim,  the beautiful young man who's quickly becoming my world. He's shaking heavily with sobs at his mother's words. As I kneel down in front of him, a loud thunderclap sounds and it begins to rain. I reach out and lightly touch his hair, and when he doesn't push me away, I begin stroking it.

"Shh, darling, I'm so sorry. But it'll all be okay in the end. No one is ever going to hurt you again, no one." I reassure him as I play with his longish locks. Big, brown, teary eyes look at me before warm, round arms wrap around my shoulders. It's not the best hug- he's crying ito my hair, I'm kneeling in the mud, and we're both half nude- but it's a warm one, full of comfort and promise. My promise to him for protection, and to myself to always care for, even love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its me, again. Just a heads up, the next chapter is where we get into the Explicit part of this work, you have been warned


	5. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for porn with feelings? Cuz I am!!!
> 
> First time writing smut though, so please cut me some slack

POV-Alex

After everything that happened with his mother, I can't blame Tim for falling asleep as I carried him to my manor house. But, before he did so he insisted on apologizing to me. He acted as if his mother's behavior and her hatred of me was his fault. As. If. 

I watch the barely legal angel nap in my arms, and slow down to savor the moment. The beautiful man seemed to think that every misfortune in the world was his fault. And he also seemed to think he wasn't worthy of me, an ugly peasant.

If he could only see himself how I see him. If he only knew how exquisite every expression that flute across his face is. If he only saw... With that thought, I make a plan, and resolve to see it through, while smiling down at Tim's slumbering form.

When we get to my mansion, I balance Tim in one arm and reach to unlock the door. Continuing inside, I am greeted by my steward, Roger. He gives me an inquiring because of the man I'm carrying, but doesn't say anything about it. Good man. I've missed him, my oldest and closest friend.

"Roger, would you please have some tea and food sent up to the master suite? When he awakes, our guest will probably be starving," I say, smiling at the familiar face. Damn it's good to be back.

"Of course, sir. Is there anything else I might fetch for the young sir and yourself?" He asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, Rog,  there isn't. But you could, perhaps, tell the staff not to gossip? I already saw some maids giggling at the sight of a shirtless Lord Alexander carrying a half-naked man home," I chuckle, giving him a sideways smirk. He returns the smirk before heading off to the kitchen and maid headquarters. Probably to flirt with the cook. Ah, well. To the business at hand.

I carry Tim gently up the large staircase to the upper floor. Most of it is occupied by the master suite, and guest rooms.  

 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POV-Third

As the two ascended the stairs and entered the suite of rooms at the top, the picture they painted was one of quiet, loving content. But that was soon to change.

Setting Tim gently on the bed, Alex moved quietly into the bathroom, careful not to wake the other. He used the bronze pump on the side of the tub to pump warm water in, all the while adding scented 'salts' to make the experience even better. Once the tub was filled with hot, sweet smelling water, he stopped pumping and went to retrieve the smaller man. 

With precision, he gently removed the shirt that was doing its best to keep up a modest appearance. Alex once again hoisted up the smaller figure and placed him in the bath, keeping one hand at the small of his back to make sure he stayed afloat. Using the other, he removed his pants and boots.Finally undressed, he climbed into the bath, sitting opposite Tim. He maneuvered the other to rest in the space between his ankles to prevent possible drowning. 

It was at this moment that Tim awoke with a start, yet again. When he saw the kind smile of the man in front of him and felt the warm water on his skin, he called and relaxed back into the bath. 

"Hello, beautiful, how are you feeling?" asked Alex, concern evident in his voice. Had the parting words of Elaine hurt him?

"I am doing very well, all things considered..." He trailed off before blurting out, " I'm sorry that you had to carry me the whole time when all I did was be lazy and sleep. Mother was wrong: I'm not too good for you, you're too good to me. I'm just a burden! Why would you want me here? How can you feel the same way I-". He was silenced by a kiss. 

Alex had sat up to where he was kneeling on the floor of the tub and reached out a strong hand, tilting up the little cow's face before bringing their lips together. He was startled by the ramblings of Tim and perplexed by his inability to see his own beauty. So he had to show him how he felt, and the best way to do that was through a kiss. He began to feel Tim respond, inexperienced lips caressing expert ones. This new development only seemed to spur him on, the kiss becoming even more passionate.

When they drew apart, gasping for air and panting heavily, they looked down. Both men were hard from the intense kiss as well as the skin to skin contact that occurred when Tim's hands found Alex's.

"Where's my c-cage?" He asked, confused and a little scared because he had never been hard before. 

"I took it off to bathe you." And with that the issue was dropped, along with the conversation leading up to the kiss. They untangled and began to wash. Tim's eyes followed Alex's movements as he soaped up his tan chest and hair. He tried to copy the man's movements, but couldn't quite get down the act of washing hair. 

Noticing this, and doing admirably at ignoring both of their boners, Alex called him over and began lathering up his hands again.  He gently pushed them into curly locks, massaging the warm scalp. Tim lowed and moaned at the feeling of the hands of his handsome master, thus making said master's cock twitch excitedly.

As Alex washed Tim's hair, he leaned down and started murmuring into his ear: peuuring out affirmations and declarations of Tim's beauty. Tim's eyes closed in happiness as he was washed head to toe. For a brief moment, both of their pasts were forgotten as they both enjoyed the peaceful serenity and closeness.

Eventually, however, the water began to grow cold, signaling to them to exit the bath. Alex stepped easily out of the tub, before turning, still dripping, to hoist Tim up. He gingerly set him down on a lush bathmat, before picking up a big, fluffy towel. Forgetting for a moment that he was soaking wet, he gently began drying the plump body in front of him.

After Tim was satisfactorily dry, Alex handed him the towel to wrap around his waist for modesty. Then, he began to repeat the toweling process on himself. By the time he had finished, both men were staring at the floor in embarrassment, neither saying a word.

But then, Alex's confidence returned. He once again scooped up the lovely man. He carried him to the soft bed in the middle of the room, setting him down tenderly. 

"Tim, princess, would it be alright if I showed you something?" He asked, accidentally being very vague, which, of course, resulted in Tim being very confused, and slightly scared.

"W-hat do you, what do you want to show me, sir?" He asked, a bit of panic in his voice 

Sensing his hesitancy, Alex elaborated,  "Its not bad, gorgeous, I just want to show you how beautiful you look to me. How much I already care for you. Would that be alright?" 

The question resulted in another questioning look from Tim. Surely, he didn't find Tim good looking, so what was he going to do to him? All of his instincts were screaming at him to say no. All of them, that is, except for the voice reminding him that Alex had been nothing but kind to him, and hadn't hurt him at all. If he was here just to be a toy, wouldn't he have been raped already? Listening to this voice and playing through the memory of the shower, he answered, "Okay."

"Great! Just remember, princess, you're in control, and if you wanna stop we will." As he spoke he maneuvered the other onto his back and began tenderly kissing his mouth.

As his tongue prodded Tim's mouth, asking for permission, and receiving it, he straddled Tims thighs and began playing with the sensitive, velvety ears. He broke off the kiss to say, " Tim, you are so beautiful to me. Every inch of you, and it's my delight to help you see yourself the way I do."

Tim bit back a moan as the gentle fingers stroked his ears, accompanied by loving words. No one had ever been so delicate and loving towards him in his whole life. 

"Hey now, little one don't bite your lip, I love all of your sounds, don't hide them from me, love." He murmured and resumed his stroking, pausing to nibble at the tip of an ear.

This time, Tim didn't hold back: a low pitched sound between a keen and a moan escaped his throat, and he flushed red.

At the sound,  Alex redirected his attentions to his lover's face, kissing every inch, and muttering affirmations to him. After he felt that area had been taken care of he slid down a little and started laving at a collarbone, nipping and licking. During this, his hands found Tim's large, puffy nipples and began toying them as they pebbled. 

Tim was keening again, and his face was blushed red. He never understood how much he had craved this: someone he deeply cared about breaking his self-hatred and telling him he was loved.

"You're so perfect, Tim, every single bit of you. I adore every inch of skin, and so should you, love." Another declaration from Alex interrupted his thoughts. Tim lowed at the kind words, and the feeling of Alex's mouth, which had now moved to his nipples. Whenever he had finished worshipping the erect nipples, he turned his affections to Tim's  magnificent udder. But, alas, it hadn't refilled enough to produce milk, so he merely circled each teat with his tongue, enjoying his lover's sounds of pleasure as he did so. Then, he got off the bed. 

It surprised Tim greatly when Alex got off the bed; had he done something wrong? Was Alex already sick of him? His fears were assuaged when the tall man knelt down and sucked a toe into his mouth, licking the space next to it, then repeating the steps. 

What Alex had not anticipated was how tender one's feet become after years of sitting. Once again, loud moans were drawn from Tim, and by now he was getting a little impatient.

"Mast- Alex, please, please, please hurry up!" He whined as Alex continued to take his time on each toe. Tim had never felt the sensation before, but he knew what it was: the desire to be filled to the brim.

Alex hummed around the last toe to show that he understood, and started pressing warm, open mouthed kisses into Tim's  thighs on his way up them.

When he reached his destination, he carefully took Tim's tiny cocklet into his mouth, sucking on it. He pulled away and kissed the head, before turning Tim onto his back with a pillow under his crotch.

Tim moaned through the short blow as he couldnt wait to get to the main event.As he was flipped, he was sure of what was coming. Then, he felt a tongue probing his entrance. The unexpected pleasure rocked through him again as Alex circled the rim before diving in. 

"Pleeease, Alex, put it in me!" Tim moaned, trying to be lewd, though he didn't know the right term for "it". 

"Are you sure, Tim? Don't feel pressured into this, I would never wanna make you do something, princess."

"Yes, I'm fucking sure!" Tim replied saying the curse for the first time, and deciding he really liked it, "I think I'm starting to really, really like you, and I want you in me, please, Alex." He babbled as Alex reached into a bed side cabinet for lube.

"Okay, then, relax." He said and gently began working a finger into the tight hole. Tim squirmed a little at the intrusion, it was weird, but not unpleasant.

After a while, Alex carefully added a second digit, and started scissoring, trying to minimize the sting for when he added his cock. 

"Enough! Please, I'm ready enough! I want you!" Tim howled as his prostate was brushed by the two fingers in his ass. Nodding, Alex removed his fingers with a squelching noise, before adjusting their position. 

He knew Tim's legs weren't strong enough to support him through a round of passion, so he set him on his back, chubby legs thrown over Alex's shoulders. He aligned his cock with Tim's entrance, and slowly began pushing in. 

Tim was startled by the lack of pain. There was, of course, some discomfort, but it was nothing compared to the times the witch had let a bull mate him against his will.

"Faster, please, faster!" He cried, out and was happy to find that Alex was indeed sliding in faster, soon bottoming out. He paused for a minute to give Tim some time to adjust, but when he was commanded to move, he did so without a second thought.

He postponed his hips in and out, starting slowly, but gaining strength and speed as he went. Now, both men were a writhing, moaning mess as the pounding continued. 

When Alex shifted angles and hit Tim's prostate, the latter saw stars and nearly shrieked with pleasure. He settled for an almost incoherent stream of words, mostly "Again, There, Love you, Fuck!"

Of course, Alex acquiesced and started drilling the spot harder and faster, like a jackhammer. Feeling he was getting close he enveloped the most swollen teat in his mouth and suckled as he fucked Tim.

The combined pleasure was too much for Tim, and as he came hard, he screamed one word, "ALEX!" His back arched as his vision turned white and his cocklet spewed white semen. 

His contractions were enough to send Alex over the edge as well. He came violently, roaring Tim's name as he came in him, releasing hot, sticky ropes of cum.

For awhile, they sat together, each trying to catch their breath as they looked in the eyes of the man they loved. When both had come down from their highs, Alex stood to retrieve a damp washcloth to cream them both. Once they were both mostly free from fun, he tossed it aside and clambered into bed, pulling Tim against his chest.

"I love you, my beautiful Tim." He whispered before connecting their lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, Tim looked Alex in the eye as he replied, "I love you too, Alex, my handsome savior." And with that, he nuzzled his face into Alex's neck. Alex wrapped an arm around him, before pulling the covers up around them and pressing a kiss to Tim's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also has sucky errors in tense, sorry, I'm sleep deprived and betaless


End file.
